theglitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie
'''Natalie (Madoka Aguri '''in Doki Doki PreCure) is a member of the Glitter Force in Glitter Force Doki Doki. Appearance Natalie has long brown hair tied up in a small ponytail in the back with her short forelocks framing her face. She wears a long red dress with a striped red and white collar and a white bow at the chest. There are two white stripes at the bottom of the dress, and she wears pink and yellow shoes with white socks. As Glitter Ace, she wears a very long white coat that fans out on the bottom. It has a large, stiff white collar with red accents and a gold choker. She has a large golden heart on her chest with a pink ribbon, and a pink ribbon in the back. Her sleeves are puffy white, red, and pink. She wears red bangles with white feathers. A red skirt pokes out from under her coat with black stripes and white ruffles. Her boots are white with red accents. Her hair becomes a light red and very long, in a high ponytail tied with a gold and white bow. Personality She is very calm and strict. Wise beyond her years, she often tells people the rules and can come off bossy and even hurtful sometimes, but she means well. She loves and appreciates good food. History Last year, Princess Marie Angelica became sick with a terminal disease. The Golden Crown of Wisdom, one of the Three Sacred Treasures, was the only thing with the knowledge that could save her. But the crown was in use, imprisoning the evil sealed away by the Glitter Force. Wanting to save his daughter, the king of Splendorious stole the crown. He was consumed by the evil and was turned into King Mercenare. Marie Angelica was unable to fight her father, so she broke her heart into two pieces: the one that wants to protect her subjects (her good part) and the one that still loves her father (her bad side). Marie's body was turned into an egg, which was later hatched into Dina. The good part of Marie's heart was reborn as Natalie and was sent to earth, and the bad part was sent back to her father and turned into Regina. Natalie used to be Glitter Ace before she was sent to Earth, and she lived in Splendorious. She fought King Mercenare after finding out that he was going to go to Earth too. However, she failed, making her and Dina separate. After this, she went to Earth as a baby. A woman finds her, now reverted to the age of ten years old. The woman becomes her adoptive grandmother. Dina is imprisoned in an egg. Saving the Glitter Force Regina, King Mercenere's daughter, was brainwashed, causing her to start attacking the Glitter Force. The Glitter Force was easily defeated. Regina was about to finish them with a final attack, but Glitter Ace came in and attacked her. Her attack stopped Regina's attack. After stopping Regina, Glitter Ace introduced herself. Everyone was surprised. Glitter Ace began to fight with Regina. After she took in Glitter Ace's terrific power, Maya started to cry for Regina, who was hurt, even though she was evil. Glitter Ace almost succeeded in purifying Regina, who had used up all of her power and was unable to get up. One of King Mercenere's henchmen rescued her as Maya came over. But Regina blamed Maya for what Glitter Ace did, which made Maya upset. When Glitter Ace noticed Maya crying, she took away her Glitter Charm, saying that she would return it once Maya learned not to cry over situations like this one. Glitter Ace left. At the Festival During the festival, Maya thought she saw Regina as she was tending to Dina. Maya began to follow who she thought was Regina. Maya followed her into an alley, then realized she was just seeing a mirage. Natalie walked up behind her but did not reveal who she truly was. Dina walked up to her, and Mana realized that Dina knew Natalie. Natalie warned Maya that bad things were going to happen to her friends and that she should watch out. This surprised Maya. Suddenly, two evil henchmen began to destroy the festival with Distains. Mackenzie, Rachel, and Clara transformed and started to battle. But they were easily defeated because Maya was not with them. Maya heard them and ran to them with Natalie. Maya, seeing that her friends were hurt, bravely tried to fight them. Seeing how courageous she was being, Natalie returned Maya's Glitter Charm to her. When Maya transformed into Glitter Heart, Natalie transformed into Glitter Ace with Dina's aid. She teamed up with Glitter Heart and they started fighting. They easily defeated the Distains together. Then Glitter Ace disappeared, leaving the Glitter Force confused and surprised. Trivia * Her theme color is red. * She would technically be Regina's twin sister. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki